Last Years Girl's
by PassionateDarkness
Summary: In "This Years Girl" Faith's device malfuctions and turns her and Buffy into little kids. Now the four-year-old slayers are tormenting to Scoobys and forming an unbreakable bond.
1. Two Little Girls

**A/n:** This is a response to Gigi's challenge on the CCS boards. I couldn't resist taking it!! I love little Faith fics and little Buffy and little Faith dynamics! I couldn't not take it. I promise I'll still update my other stories even with this one. REVIEW!!

**Summery:**

Set at the end of 'This Years Girl' instead of Faiths little device swapping her and Buffy's bodies, it malfunctions and turns them into kids, while the council is still looking to capture Faith.  
  
**Requirements:**  
  
They can't be older then 6  
  
Child Buffy and Faith can't remember anything about being adults.  
  
Faith must make references to her bad child hood/mother who drinks ect...  
  
Joyce playing mommy to both girls quite often. And Faith must say a few times that Joyce is much better at the mommy thing then her mother.  
  
Angel must show up (and getting babysitting duty.)  
  
Spike babysitting.  
  
Each girl must have a temper tantrum at one point.  
  
One of the guys (of your choice) getting a 'makeover' at the hands of the mini slayers (who can't actually have their slaying powers.)  
  
**Feedback: **Cherished!!

**Flames: **Given to Mini-Faith and Bitty-Buffy to play battle with!

**Disclaimer: I own only the obvious. Anything you recognize is Joss' and the challenge above is Gigi13's. **

**Prologue **

**Faith was never loved. She spent her life being hated by those she had been taught were better then her. The few people that saw her as more then a thing were taken from her. Ripped from her grasp in the dead of night as she slept. She couldn't save them. She was weak. A little bitch. That's all she was. Just like her mommy told her so long ago. She looked in the window of the Magic Box, tears coming to her dark eyes. Buffy. Buffy Summers had everything. A mother who loved her, a clan of friends who worshiped the ground she walked on, a boyfriend, and about five other guys devotedly in love with her. She pushed her hair from her face, ignoring the stinging of the bruise on her right cheek. Buffy had everything. It was time Faith got something. **

**Buffy's feet slapped the ground rhythmically as she ran. She had to get home. Faith…she was coming. Her mother was home alone. She had to get there. Had to save her mother. The front door was locked and the blonde slayer allowed a curse to slip from her lips. Her green eyes scanned the house, looking for any way to get in. The light in her mother's window shone onto the roof. Buffy smiled. **

**Faith was laughing inside. It was time. It was time Buffy learned just how bad her life was. To never be loved. To never be hugged. The silver present was cold in her hand. Buffy's fist came at her in slow motion. She grabbed it in mid-air and they started to glow. Faith threw her head back. Finally. She would be loved. **

**Two little girls. One with blonde hair and one with brown. One with a smile, one with a frown. **

**Joyce walked down the stairs, nursing her swollen cheek. Her eyes grew wide. A small girl, about five years old, sat at the bottom of the stairs. Her blonde hair was in pigtails and three fingers were stuck into her small mouth. Recognition hit Joyce like a sledge hammer to the gut. This was her daughter. Her daughter was supposed to be eighteen. She raced to the phone, only to be stopped by a small whimpering sound. Sitting in the corner, curled up in the fetal position, was another child. Her dark hair covered her face like a curtain and small tears fell from her eyes. The mother of a slayer sighed as she dialed Giles' number. **

**"Hello?" **

**"Rupert, we have a serious problem," **

**Two little girls. One with blonde hair, one with brown. One with a smile, one with a frown. **

**A/n: Should I continue?**


	2. Less Dramatic Then Passions

"Is it really them?" Xander asked, poking little Buffy hesitantly.

"Xander, stop it, she's not a bloody alien for god's sake," Giles huffed, cleaning his glasses. He studied the two mini slayers. Buffy looked excited, and was bouncing from one foot to the other singing, "Mary had a little lamb," at the top of her lungs. Faith on the other hand, still sat in the corner refusing to react to Willow's attempts at calming the small child. Rupert Giles had had enough trouble dealing with TWO teenage slayers. Two five-year-old slayers were bound to be interesting.

"So this is what turned them?" Willow nudged the silver do-hickey with her foot, having given up on trying to help mini Faith.

"Mommy, can I hold Dawnie? I promise I'll be super duper careful and support her head and all," Joyce stared at her daughter in surprise, wondering who "Dawnie" was.

"GO AWAY!" Faith yelled to no one. Xander raised an eyebrow at the huddled figure, pondering whom the rogue slayer was talking to. "You can't hurt me, I'm better then you. Can't hurt me. Can't hurt me," She began rocking back and forth, tears falling from her eyes and onto the carpet.

"No crying, Faithie, I'll protect you," Buffy knelt down next to her future enemy and embraced her, and after a while of being comforted Faith's tears ceased to flow and silence filled the room. Faith whispered something in Buffy's ear, who turned to the others in the room. "Faithie is hungry,"

"Well…umm…I'll go make you guys something then," Little Buffy scrunched up her nose.

"Guys have cooties," She stated.

"You girls something to eat then," Joyce corrected herself, remembering how Buffy had hated boys until she was nine. That was when the blonde woman had to chase her daughter around the playground, trying to stop her from kissing the little boys.

"What are we supposed to do?" Giles looked at Willow and frowned.

"I don't know…" He replied honestly.

"Maybe we should call Angel…maybe he'll no what to do," Willow suggested, nervously glancing at the two children, both of whom looked to be plotting something.

"Perhaps," Xander was sure that if Giles cleaned his glasses anymore he would have an thumb shaped hole in the center.

"Joyce?" Spike yelled, entering the house. It was Thursday night, and every Thursday night him and the slayers' mom watched the new episode of Passions.

"Spike, what are you doing here?" Joyce questioned, a smile spreading across her face. William the Bloody, bad boy on the exterior, was probably the sweetest creature Joyce Summers had ever met. She embraced the vampire like she would a son and let the words of what had happened that nightfall from her lips before he could answer. He stood, silently listening a look of concern over his face.

"So both slayers are bits now?" He asked once she was done. She nodded and the vampire sighed. One day, just one day, he wanted his life to be less dramatic then Passions.

"Angels on his way," he heard Willow call to Joyce and he sighed. Who knows maybe **_Angel_**would fall down a well.

A/n: Chapter two, it was short and I promise next chapter will be funnier and better and longer. If you review!


	3. Peanut Butter and Cross Bows

"What's an "Angel"?" Buffy whispered, listening in on the adults' conversation. The two slayers had constructed a fort in the center of the living room. Faith shrugged, her eyes meeting Buffy's for a moment before looking back down at the floor.

"Buffy, come eat your sandwich," Buffy jumped up at her mother's voice, and quickly grabbed Faith's hand.

"Come on, Faithie!" The child stated, slightly confused when Faith had dropped her hand.

"No like," The brunette whispered, her eyes still focused on the carpet. Buffy pursed her lips, as though thinking for a moment before answering.

"She does to like you," She reassured her counterpart, squeezing her hand gently. Faith sighed, though it was obvious by the look on her face that she disagreed. Buffy proceeded to pull her friend to the kitchen, where the rest of the Scooby's sat. Xander bit viciously into his peanut butter and jelly sandwich and Buffy giggled when he came up for air.

"What?" Xander asked, his face stained with his lunch. Buffy's laughter was contagious, and soon all the adults were roaring with it. Faith finally looked up, and a small smile graced her face. A very small smile, mind you. Joyce wiped the tears of laughter from her eyes and turned to her daughter.

"Just peanut butter, right?" Buffy nodded adamantly and narrowed her eyes at Faith. She pointed to the chair next to her and gave the standing girl an exasperated look. Faith's smile disappeared and she scooted onto the same chair as Buffy; ignoring the empty one next to her. Bad girls don't sit in their own chairs. Joyce handed Buffy her sandwich and looked at Faith. "What kind do you want…sweetie," She added the term of endearment at the last minute, knowing that from the look of joy the swept across the girl's face she had never been called anything pleasant. Faith seemed surprised, both by the nickname and the offering.

"She wants the same as me, Mommy," Buffy answered, noticing her friends "deer-in-the-head-lights" look. Faith nodded, before scooting closer to Buffy, who in turn wrapped an arm around her in a half hug and ate her sandwich one hand. Willow instantly felt jealous of the way Buffy was with Faith, but she quickly pushed the feeling away feeling silly. Spike raised an eyebrow, noting the look on the witch's face. He turned his gaze to the two slayers, and pondered for a moment how easy it would be to kill them. He smiled.

"Spike, do you want another sandwich?" Joyce asked, and Spike nodded. He wasn't a monster anymore, at least not to Joyce. Joyce smiled and began spreading the peanut butter on the piece of white bread. Faith munched quietly on her sandwich, cherishing each bite as if it would be her last. Giles sighed and took a sip of his coffee and Willow smiled reassuringly at him.

The doorbell rang, causing the bleach blonde vampire to groan. Joyce patted his shoulder gently as she went to answer the door.

"Joyce, may I use your bathroom?" Wesley asked as the woman lead him, Angel, and Cordelia into the kitchen.

"Sure," She lead him to it, leaving the group behind.

"Angel, Cordelia," Giles greeted, cleaning his glasses. Xander glared at him. He shrugged and turned back to the others.

"Hi," Cordy greeted, her eyes were set on the two children, both of whom were whispering to each other.

"Buffy," Angel whispered, his eyes wide. She looked up at him and cocked her head.

"Who are you?" She asked, biting her lip in concentration.

"I'm Angel,"

"But you're a boy,"

"Yes, I am…"

"That's a _girl's _name!" Buffy stated, causing Spike to laugh and almost choke on his sandwich. Cordy used her hand to cover her smiling mouth, as her eyes drifted to Faith, who was staring intently into her cup of milk. Buffy, forgetting all about Angel, turned back to Faith. The brunette grabbed her hand, and Buffy navigated them into the living room.

"Hey Angel," Willow greeted, smiling at the vampire. He nodded in return and turned to Giles.

"What are we…" He was cut off.

"OOOOOOOOOO PRETTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTY!" There was the obvious noise of a cross bow being fired and something glass shattering. "FAITHIE YOUR TURN!"

"Oh god," Giles muttered, cleaning his glasses.

A/n: There was some funny stuff, not an uber lot though. Review please!!! I'm just curious but in one of my reviews someone mentioned that Faith's mother was ncie to her. I'm just curious where they got this information...I've always thought she was the "bad mommy" thing...


	4. Dripdry

A/n: I came home from school and went to bed and just got up at like 9:00. And I'm still tired. But I updated just for you guys!

Faith stared with wide eyes as the bathtub began to slowly fill with water. Joyce's brow furrowed slightly at the child's wonder. Hadn't she ever been in a bathtub? Faith experimentally stuck a finger in the rising water, biting her bottom lip in concentration. Buffy, who at the moment was sitting on a towel playing with Mr. Gordo, grinned at her sister slayer who gave a small smile back. Joyce crouched next to her daughter.

"Buffy, sweetie, you cant bring Mr. Gordo in the tub,"

"But, he wants to be clean," The child argued, clutching the stuffed animal to her chest. Joyce smiled a little and reached out for the toy. Buffy jerked back, almost hitting her head on the toilet behind her.

"Buffy, you have to take a bath now. Mr. Gordo will be here when you get out," Joyce explained, watching the other slayer out of the corner of her eye. Faith was still standing by the tub, dipping a small finger in every few seconds. Buffy shook her head, her pigtails swinging. "Buffy," Joyce's voice got a little sterner as she held out a hand for the ancient stuffed toy.

"NO MY MR. GORDO! You're mean mommy!" Buffy yelled, tears springing to her green eyes. Joyce, who had experienced many Buffy tantrums, was slightly surprised. 'I'm out of practice,' she thought to herself, sighing out loud as the blonde child continued to scream.

"Buffy, please calm down," The mother had resorted to begging, praying that her daughter would just stop crying and take a bath so she could put her to bed.

"Buffy," Faith whispered, standing in front of her. She grabbed her hand instinctively. Buffy's bottom lip was stuck out and tears streaked her baby face. Faith frowned and her eyes went from Buffy, to Mr. Gordo, to the tub. Buffy sighed, and handed her mother the toy. Faith smiled, and Joyce was stunned, to say the least.

"Well, I guess we should get you guys all clean," Joyce slowly unbuttoned Buffy's dress, slightly in awe at how tiny her daughter was. Once undressed, she carefully undid the pigtails and lifted the child into the warm water. She giggled in delight. Faith watched, her eyes clearly stating that she had never had someone handle her with such care, before beginning to try undress herself. Joyce smiled and carefully helped the rogue slayer out of her tattered outfit. The first thing she noticed was that the child wore no underwear, just the ripped pieces of cloth sewn into a makeshift dress. She instantly felt pity and began to help Faith step out of it. Scars lined Faith's back, randomly criss-crossing. Each scar was about seven inches long, and it was obvious that they were from a belt. Joyce felt tears spring to her eyes as she gently ran her fingers over the abrasions. Faith's eyes were on the floor again, and Joyce slowly turned her around. Then, she embraced the girl, allowing some of her tears to fall onto her dark hair. Faith used a small hand to brush away Joyce's tears and smiled reassuringly. "Come on," She carefully lifted her and placed her next to Buffy, who was splashing away excitedly in the water.

"Warm," Faith stated, smiling slightly.

"To warm?" Joyce asked, concerned that she was hurting one of the girls. Faith shook her head.

"Nice," Only good girls got warm baths. Bad girls had to use the rain to get clean. Buffy giggled as Faith gently splashed her, just enough for the water to barely make contact with her skin. She splashed her in the same way, before Joyce began to massage shampoo into her daughter's blonde locks. Buffy used two fingers to pinch her nose shut and submerged herself under water. Faith screamed.

"No hurt Buffy. Please, hurt me. Not Buffy," With each word, Joyce's heart shattered. Buffy resurfaced and Faith flung herself at her, hugging her tightly. "I thought your Mommy was playing "Drown" and I was so scared," She explained at the girl's confused look.

"What's playing "Drown", sweetie," Joyce asked, terrified of the answer.

"When Faithie bad, Mommy get mad, and Faithie has to stay under water for a really long time," She explained quietly, her eyes staring at the water.

"I promise, we never play "Drown" here," Faith looked up, as though making sure that Joyce had said what she thought she had said. The woman smiled and Faith gave a half smile back. Joyce slowly shampooed her hair, noticing the differences between the two slayers. Both were small boned, but Buffy was well fed while you could see Faith's ribs threw the thin layer of skin. Joyce told Faith to close her eyes and gently poured water over her head, rinsing out the shampoo.

"Drip-dry!" Buffy squealed, standing up and pulling her arms in the classic "pick-me-up" position. Joyce took a fluffy pink towel from the cabinet and enveloped her daughter in it, lifting her in the air and spinning her around once.

"Drip-dry," She laughed, delighted by her daughter's giggles. As Buffy dried herself, Joyce reached for another towel and turned to Faith, who sat in the tub. She motioned for Faith to stand up and the child did obligingly. Joyce wrapped the towel around her frail body and lifted her in the air, repeating the Drip-dry ritual.

"Drip-dry," Faith stated, smiling a real smile for the first time since she had arrived. Joyce grinned and placed a kiss on each of the girl's heads. She dressed them in the clothes she had packed once Buffy had outgrown them, and took one of each of their hands in her own. She lead them to Buffy's room and tucked them both into the queen sized bed, using pillows as a make shift rail so that they didn't fall off. Faith yawned widely, which caused Buffy to yawn.

"Story," Buffy whispered, her eyes half shut already.

"Well, once upon a time…" Joyce began; knowing well that both children were already asleep, and yet she continued taking them threw the adventures of two warrior princesses in their dreams. She laid a kiss on each of their foreheads and closed the door behind her.

A/n: Oh right, two updates in two days!! Gimmie some praise here people! Thanks so much for all the reviews and I'm sorry about the angst of this chapter but it's necessary. I hope this was long enough for all of you who requested it longer. I'm thinking of moving this story to my highest priority. Review and maybe I will :-D. I was really hoping to show then differences between Buffy and Faith, but I'm not to sure how that all got across. Any comments? Oh and Im sorry i didnt adress the crossbow issue but I promise it will be the center of next chapter. Umm..yeah..REVIEW!

-P.d


	5. Drama

A/n: This is officially my top priority now!!! ::Victory Dance::!! I love every single one of you that reviews; ya'll make this worth it. Here's the next chapter; it's kinda short but it'll do.

Angel glared at the shattered pieces of mirror at his feet and then at the cross bow that lay on the couch where the brunette slayer had dropped it at Joyce's scream. Spike, who had found the entire ordeal hilarious, had retreated into the corner as to not be the one to feel his grandsire's wrath. Willow sighed as she walked into the living room, dustpan in hand. Only Buffy, who even when she was five, could manage to cause chaos.

"They're asleep," Joyce announced as she walked down the stairs, smiling at the collective sigh of relief. Her eyes landed on the shards of glass and she frowned.

"It's o.k, Joyce," Spike whispered, low enough that no one else could hear him. "I have an antique at my crypt that makes that look brand new," Joyce smiled at the vampire before walking to the couch and staring at the crossbow.

"I always yell at her about leaving her weapons around the house," She sighed, causing Giles to chuckle.

"How the hell did this happen?" Cordelia demanded, finally asking the question that was on everyone's mind.

"Well, I believe it has something to do with this," Giles stated, nodding towards the silver trinket on top of the mantel. Wesley's face scrunched up in thought as he walked across the room. He carefully picked it up, examining it with a slight frown on his face. His squinted before removing his glasses and looking again; his frown deepened.

"Giles, you better come look at this," he instructed, holding out the object for Giles to touch it.

"No," Willow stated, surprising the room and causing the two men to freeze. "You both can't touch it at the same time,"

"Willow's right," Wesley placed it on the table and motioned for Giles to pick it up. Once in his hand he studied it with the same concentrated expression as Wesley had.

"That's Latin," Giles exclaimed about the markings in the silver. Wesley nodded. "Oh dear," Giles laid the object back on the table and took off his glasses. Much to a donut eating Xander's dismay, he began to clean them.

"Well, what does it bloody say?" Spike questioned, curiosity getting the better of him.

"Well it translates to;

_"Two warriors, each haunted and scarred by the mistakes of lesser beings, each destined to be alone, one chosen, one mistaken, two little girls, who hold the fate the world on already broken shoulders, with heavy hearts, and a strict determination that will defeat the darkness, they are the light, but only the brightest when their love combines. And only then will they prevail. "_

Wes stated, sitting down on the couch next to Joyce. The room was silent as they all soaked in the prophecy, before Angel finally spoke.

"Damn it, what the hell does that mean!" Joyce pushed her hair from her face, slightly baffled by the entire thing, and turned to her daughter's ex.

"I don't know…" She said truthfully, not surprised as the rest of the room nodded.

"Well, the demon's will start to notice that there are no slayer with them not being dead and all. So I'll go sweep the cemeteries and come back tomorrow," Spike said as he pulled on his duster.

"Don't bother coming back," Angel growled, but a glare from Joyce silenced him.

"Spike, maybe it would be intelligent to ask around and see if anyone has any knowledge of what this is," The vampire nodded at Giles, and proceeded to open the front door.

"Oh bloody hell. The poof and now Captain Cardboard!" He practically roared at Riley who stood on the porch looking slightly confused.

"Umm, I'm here to pick up Buffy," His eyes swept throughout the room, trying to figure out why everyone was assembled in Buffy's house without Buffy.

"Oh dear," Giles stated, subconsciously going to clean his glasses. Xander, finally fed up, yanked them from the British man's grip and threw them to the floor before jumping on them. He then sighed in relief before turning to Riley, who looked terrified.

"Buffy isn't here, go away," He stated, before stepping on the broken glass once more and storming into the kitchen. Spike grabbed Riley by his sleeve and closed the door behind them and Joyce closed her eyes, clearly exhausted. Willow sighed and went to go get the dustpan again; she had to do everything.

A/n: I cant even tell you how much I wanted to write the whole Xander jumping on Giles' glasses thing. Thanks so much for all the reviews, please keep them coming. I'm sorry about the lack of kiddos in this chapter, but I promise they will be the center of attention (literally) next chapter. :-D!

REVIEW!!

-P.d.


	6. Urchin

A/n: Hey! New chapter! ENJOY!

Spike was quiet as he entered the Summers' house, just as the sun began to rise over the horizon. Way back when, he would have stormed into the peaceful house and slammed the door with all his strength. Just to piss off the slayer. With an unneeded sigh, he allowed his blue eyes to scan over the bodies in the living room. Xander was asleep on the couch, unaware that a pintsized slayer was jumping on him. Buffy was greatly enjoying the way her to-be or former friend's stomach squished under her weight. He smirked, aware that the Whelp would have a nice bruise when he awoke. Cordelia and Wesley were sprawled across the floor, both half sleeping on the other. He mused for a moment at how un-ponce-like the Watcher looked while asleep. Then he heard a giggle, which instantly turned his attention to his grandsire, who slept on the armchair in the corner of the room. Faith had scrambled onto his lap, and was cautiously poking his face. She giggled when his game-face emerged in his sleep. He shook his head; amused that the "Great Angelus" was sleeping threw the five-year-olds torment. Buffy looked up at him, and smiled. Spike couldn't help but smile back at the child's innocence. From the look on her face, he knew she was about to say something. He shook his head, and placed a finger to his lips. She grinned and resumed her trampoline fun.

Joyce was leaning against the counter, her eyes closed and bacon sizzling on the stove next to her. Spike shifted the arm that held the paper bag from the butcher, and watched her. She sighed deeply, as though trying to catch her breath from all the chaos. A single tear rolled down her cheek and plopped to the floor. Spike carefully backed out of the room and re-entered a little louder.

"Morning," She smiled, the tear long since forgotten. He returned the smile and took two bags of blood from the bag and put them on the counter. "Oh good! You got you and Angel something to eat. I was worried I would have to go,"

"Nah, I got ya covered," He joked, putting the rest into the refrigerator. Joyce began making pancakes and Spike set the table. Willow, who stood in the threshold, watched the two. It amazed her how much the blonde vampire changed around her friend's mother. As though, he thought of her as his own. Joyce smiled at him from across the room, and told him that he had placed the silverware wrong. Willow, highly amused, leaned against the doorway. A small grin settled over her face as the vampire blushed and fixed his mistake. Maybe there was more to the creature then fangs and blood.

"Willow, would you mind waking everyone up, sweetheart?" Joyce asked, finally noticing the redhead. She nodded, and walked into the living room.

"Stop it!" Spike laughed out loud at his grandsire's roar, and turned back to helping Joyce.

"Good Morning," Giles greeted, taking a seat at the head of the table. Spike passed the British man the pot of coffee, nodding at his thanks. Willow came back, Xander, Cordy, Wes, and Buffy in tow.

"Mommy!" Buffy laughed, as Joyce scooped her into her arms. She breathed in the scent of child, holding onto her daughter. She had often wished that Buffy would revert to that state of innocence; the state where there were no vampires or boyfriends. The happy state where whatever Mommy said was holy and where she was in bed by eight every night. She helped her daughter into the chair, laying a kiss on her blonde head and turning back to the stove. Spike took the two warmed mugs of blood and placed them at his and Angel's spots.

"Peaches! Come eat!" He hollered, noticing that the vampire and the other slayer were both missing. Angel walked into the kitchen, Faith attached to his leg. Joyce laughed, glad that the pain from last night was forgotten.

"Joyce, please get this little urchin off of me!" He begged, causing Cordy to almost choke on her coffee. He turned to his seer. "What?"

"Urchin?" She managed in between laughs.

"Urchin, urchin, urchin," Buffy chanted, before taking a huge bite of pancakes.

"Urchin," Faith whispered, giggling softly. Angel sighed and pried the mini-slayer from his leg. He placed her in the seat next to his and took a sip of blood, automatically reverting to his vamp face. Buffy screamed. Joyce quickly gathered the crying girl in her arms as Angel turned back. His eyes were wide. Faith stared at him, her small tongue poking out of her mouth. She poked Angel, and frowned when he didn't change form. She tried again, her frown deepening as Angel attempted to apologize to Buffy.

"Buffy, it's O.K., sweetie, Angel's a good guy," Joyce attempted to calm the sobbing child. Faith watched Angel, and quickly sunk her teeth into his arm. He yelped and changed into his vamp-visage. She nodded, satisfied, and carefully used her small fingers to trace over the ridges.

"Good," She whispered, as Angel's eyes closed. Buffy, who had finally stopped crying, was put down by her mother and walked towards Angel. She climbed onto Angel's other knee and stared at his face. He opened one eye, and grinned. Both slayers laughed, and the room sighed in relief.

"O.k., girls, how bout we let Angel eat?" Faith returned to her spot next to the vampire, touching his arm apologetically. He grinned again, and began to eat his breakfast, listening to the chatter around him. A feeling of contentment washed across the room, and each person, knowing it wouldn't last, soaked it in.

A/n: I wanted to show that Buffy isn't perfect, that she has her fears. Kudos to Chosen-5x5 who noticed the whole Buffy/Dawn thing. I was scared no one would notice it! In response to Matt's review- Xander was really fed up. Normally, I agree that no one but Spike would toss Riley out, but Xander was at the end of his rope. Plus I always sensed a little Riley/Xander rivalry. I mean, Xander worked for his place in the Scoobys. Then Riley comes and he's automatically accepted. Just that and the fact that he was Buffy's new fling was a spark for some serious conflict! Umm… I'm sorry this chapter took so long; I didn't know exactly what I was going to do with it and I had to clean my room cause we're redoing it. Listen to me going all excuse happy. Keep up the amazing reviews!

-P.d.


End file.
